The present invention relates to a tool arrangement having a tool head which can be fixed and securely maintained in a proper angular position relative to a tool holder.
Tool arrangements which have a rotationally symmetrical configuration are known. Tool heads of such systems can normally be inserted facing to the right or to the left, that is, there is a possibility of settings 180.degree. apart. If the tool spindle rotates counterclockwise, for example, a left-hand tool head can be used for longitudinal turning in the direction of the spindle headstock. If the tool head is inserted into the basic tool holder after a 180.degree. inversion and the spindle rotates clockwise, longitudinal turning is possible in the opposite direction, that is, toward the tailstock. To prevent the tool head from being clamped in the wrong angular position, it may be provided with a protruding pin which engages in a bore of the counterpiece when the head is attached thereto, but complete attachment is not possible if the head is in a 180.degree. inverted orientation. It is also known to provide, for the same purpose, the pin in the tool holder and the bore in the tool head.
Securing devices of this type result in a tool head which cannot be used universally on both clockwise and counterclockwise rotating arrangements.